


Play Practice

by misstinamarie



Series: Gravity Falls High School AU [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstinamarie/pseuds/misstinamarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel, Dipper and Pacifica are all part of the school play. Part of Gravity Falls High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Practice

Every day since play auditions started in October Pacifica had been at The Pines Twins’ school at three o’clock sharp, even though practice didn’t start until four.

“Look Pacifica, it’s nice of you to want to hang out with us and all, but we have other things to do than be around you, you know.” Dipper winced as he prepared for Pacifica Northwest’s backlash, which to his surprised didn’t happen.

            “Oh Dipper, _sweetie,”_ Dipper cringed. He had only started dating her because she forced him to kiss her in the hallway. “I’m not just here for you, a leading lady needs to learn her lines.”

            “Paz, you’re not the lead, you’re her lady’s maid. You have 10 lines total, probably.”

            Pacifica scoffed “Well, I am in almost every scene, and that’s good enough for me.” She turned and looked him in the eye, challenging him “Besides, who said I was here to see you?”

            “You don’t even go to this school and pretty much everyone who used to hang out with you who goes here hates you, besides Mabel.”

            In just a year, Pacifica managed to date and then break up with every single star of every sports team at The Pines’ school. Pacifica claimed none of them were serious, since each one lasted a maximum of three weeks, but the guys all claimed they were “in love” with her. Pacifica had never told anyone she loved them, so she claimed they were delusional, which they must have been if they thought less than a month was anything to brag about.

            Pacifica muttered under her breath “Fine, I’m here to hang out with Mabel. Is she still working on that dumb uni-narwhal sculpture? And never call me Paz.”

           

            Dipper tilted his head questioningly, exactly like Mabel when she gets confused. “How do you know about the uni-narwhal? Mabel didn’t tell me you knew about the uni-narwhal. And that’s never gonna happen”

            “God, you two are so similar it’s freaky. Every time we kiss, it’s like I’m kissing her.”

            “Wait, why do you think about kissing Mabel? Are you-“Pacifica cut him off.

            “Yes, I’m into your sister you moron. Why do you think I come over to your house on Fridays for movie night?”

            Dipper was mildly offended. “I thought you did like me. We shared a malt, does that mean anything to you?”

            “If I’m being honest, no. Look Dipper, I do like you. Sort of. Besides, you’re twins, you look exactly alike. If I didn’t like one of you, I wouldn’t date the other one.”

            Dipper’s offended face shifted back to confusion “… So you’re saying you’re into both of us, but more so Mabel. Not sure how to feel about that.” Dipper made a clicking noise with his tongue. He leaned in and whispered “Does Mabel know?”

            “Yeah, she figured it out a long time ago.”

Dipper made a circular motion with his hand. “Annnddd…?”

            “She says she’ll think about, give her a year and if she wants to date by then she’ll let me know.”

            He swayed lightly on his feet, and then groaned. “So, we could go help her, you know, _together_?”

            “Fine. You’re still losers though.” She tried to hold back a smirk, but couldn’t.

            “Never change, Pacifica.” She followed behind him a few feet. Enough to establish that there was nothing between them, but still close enough to not get lost. As soon as Pacifica entered the Art room, Mabel jumped on her. It was almost more of a chokehold than a hug.

            Mabel wiggled her eyebrows. “Soooo, Paz, Dipper told me you two” She touched her two fingers together.

            “We kissed, and now he’s my fake boyfriend. Nothing special really.” Dipper looked mildly offended.

            “I hate to interrupt the chat fest, but the entire reason we came in here was to go to practice together.”

            Mabel still had a million questions. “So since you’re fake dating and all, are you still gonna hold hands and go to games together and buy each other presents for anniversaries and stuff, you know, to make it believable?”

            “Enough Mabel. Look, no one who’s in the play cares about who’s dating whom so like unless someone asks, just pretend like it didn’t happen.”

            Pacifica agreed. “Everyone who matters knows it’s not for reals”

            The three splintered off as they went to their separate departments: Dipper to the catwalk, Mabel to the racks beside the curtains, and Pacifica onstage.

            “Ladies and gentlemen, you all decide the fate of this production. Whether it lives in the hearts of our audience, or is a feat of shame and regret. Now, what do you all say? I say let’s make it something everyone will remember!” Ms. Johnson clapped her hands. “Let’s get to work people! Cast members, pair up and start your exercises. Lights: make sure the spotlight is lined up center stage, then memorize the timing sheets I put in the compartment. Costumes: make sure the cast members’ names are tagged accordingly. It is your responsibility to make sure they’re tailored correctly later on, so make note.”

            Dipper texted Mabel a vomiting emoji, and in response she sent him a giggling emoji. Dipper looked down from the catwalk and smiled at her. No matter how far apart they were, they always managed to know exactly how the other was feeling; sometimes it wasn’t the best gift. Once, on their mother’s birthday Dipper accidentally broke her favorite jewelry box. Of course, Mabel had to ask him what was wrong, and Dipper blurted out the entire story, and he ended up grounded for a week.

            “Hey, do you two losers need a ride home? I just got my license so my mom got me a convertible” Pacifica dangled a hot pink key chain in the twins’ faces.

            “Our mom is picking us up on her way back from work, but thanks for the offer” Mabel tried to shake off some of the glitter from her shirt.

            “Oh that’s, that’s cool I guess.” Pacifica looked down at her phone. “So, uh, I might be free on Friday. Movie night?” Her smile held a small amount of desperation.

            “Yeah, Paz, of course.” Dipper punched her lightly in the arm as the two walked out to their mom in the car pool lane.

            “Losers” Pacifica said, smiling as she rubbed her arm.

 


End file.
